calasetfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Cultural Overview Brought into the mortal world by Waukeen, Patron of Art and New Knowledge alongside the Goblins, Dwarven culture is about constantly exploring and pushing boundaries, both literal and metaphorical. Sharing the title of First Made with the Goblins, Dwarves have the longest historical record and perspective of all the various mortals, due to the fact that they have been able to maintain a organized pseudo nation since the beginning of the world; their success in this regard is due to the decentralized nature of their civilization. Dwarves have an extremely strong sense of loyalty to the family and clan, with resources pooled by central councils of elders then distributed as needed. Are expert miners in stereotypical fashion, but typically aren’t interested in precious metals or jewels except as a trading medium with outsiders, focusing more on finding high quality metals to create armor, weapons, and various goods with. Are very insular and somewhat prickly to people they don’t know well, but within their own world and with the people who take the time to be welcomed, they are actually fairly liberal, not only allowing but encouraging a number of gender identities, sexual identities, and relationship models. Dwarves typically aren’t strong arcane spell casters, with a few notable exceptions, but they have very strong links to divine magic, with temples devoted to almost every deity of The Thirteen in most Dwarven cities. The ruling elder councils are largely egalitarian, with people of all gender identities and backgrounds serving on them, with people being raised up to them by collective vote by the current council. Council sizes vary by area, and can be increased if additional voices are felt to be needed. The Dwarves were the second group to settle the western coast of Calaset, the original founding expedition having come from the south east over the ocean. Well surveying the area, they found a series of large caverns within the Horns of Besheba, and made their homes there. They have moved more into a trading empire focused society in the last millennium, but still fondly remember their raider roots, striking out from hidden doors in the mountain ranges and then disappearing back into their labyrinthine tunnels that only they could navigate. There are five major Dwarven clans, and all five have representation on Calaset. Dwarves separated away from the major clans could hypothetically form new clans, so don't let these five restrict you overtly. However, if you are going to come up with a new clan, it is recommend that you at the very least come up with a driving motive for the clan, and symbol, see below for examples. The Dwarven clans of Calaset The Volfurge (Vole-furge), The Steadfast Clan on top of a thick solid line: Living their lives by two meanings of the same word, the Volfurge concentrate their efforts on building and maintaining the homes of the Dwarven clans, well also being as reliable and hardy as the foundations they create. Well they are the slowest clan to accept changes and new ideas, the Dwarves rely on their stability of purpose and thought as a last defense, always providing a home to return to. The Scylfast (Sill-fast), The Wanderer Clan coming over a horizon: The Scylfast act as the outward face of the Dwarves on Calaset, with the majority of traders and dwarves who leave the clanhomes being from the Scylfast. Ever consumed by wanderlust, they also comprise the majority of the dwarven sailors and boat wrights, as the clans regularly run fleets of boats down the Winding River, both to regularly trade with the Vladslakians and the Orcs on occasion, but have recently started trying to explore the eastern frontier for new resources or places to settle. The Ylfist (Yul-fist), The Bulwark Clan and hammer crossed in front of a shield: Draft Draft Draft Are the majority of the Dwarven military forces, previous history as raiders leaves them with quite a lot of experience with mobile tactics, look up some kind of underground dwelling animal for them to use as a mount?, raiding days are over now though so they mostly focused on defensive measures since the end of the Lich War, defense of the clanhomes and of trading groups. The ongoing enmity between the Goblins and Dwarves does provide occasional offensive operations for them however. Draft Draft Draft The Foluflaim (Fol-U-Flame), The Composition Clan brush, chisel, quill pen fanned out over an anvil: The oldest clan, the first clan. The Foluflaim can trace their roots back to the beginnings of Eiyama, to when Waukeen made the first Dwarves in the darkness before Hinara and Sune began lighting the world in their turns. Well this is a point of pride for the Foluflaim, they do not lord it over others, but instead prefer to let their skill in crafting speak for them. Well all Dwarves are creative and curious, the Foluflaim take these traits to new heights, always striving to express themselves in new ways, always daring to experiment. They also believe that art should be experienced by everyone, and as such are constantly creating public art works or beautification projects. This turns Dwarven cities into spectacular sights, with legends, lore, depictions of famous mortals throughout the ages, the gods, and every kind of art imaginable decorating everything that can be carved into or painted. The Balmuin (Baal-Mune), The Soothing Clan flame in the middle of a black circle: The Balmuin have long been known as a clan of compassion and caring, but in the last few generations they have become renowned for their healing skill and selflessness. Well the Balmuin have always had more clerics than any other clan, it was Ezrian of Balmuin that in her term as the matriarch of the clan council who organized the first Healers Conclaves. Composed both of clerics and non-divine healers, the Healers Conclaves are completely neutral groups that go to places in distress, no matter if it is due to warfare, famine, or plague. Not all of the Balmuin volunteer for the Conclaves, most due to family or clan responsibilities, but those that do are treated with respect and admiration. Naming Conventions For Calasetian Dwarf names, I generally pull from Norwegian names for inspiration. For last names, Dwarves typically use their clan as their "last name" when interacting with people who need them to have one. Among themselves, they reference themselves as being "of their" parent's names, stating family lineage if there is multiples of a given name in a situation. This is a very formal practice however, and not something that would be seen outside of Clan Council meetings, or special ceremonies. Player Character stats Size: Medium (~4-5 feet tall)/(~100-250 lbs) Age: Reach physical adulthood by their mid to late 30s, live to be ~325-400 years Speed: 25 feet Dark Vision: '''You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. '''Magical Resistance: You have advantage on CON and WIS saving throws against spells and other magical effects. '''Magical Repairer: '''You know the cantrip Mending. Category:Browse Category:Ancestries Category:Playable Ancestries